SOL foundry
Welcome to Facility 17! You are now involved with the most stable and secure CCS facility. Facility 17 is also one of the oldest, and as such has broken a great deal of ground in how we manage our prisoners and turn profit. What is Facility 17 like? Well, it's a massive pile of junk! No, seriously! Facility 17 is located in the outermost layer of our system's megastructure, externally. Guild Navigation places non-criminal visitors within the megastructure itself, so outside of our own jumpgate there is no contact between Facility 17 and the rest of the system. Thanks to our beam tether, we constantly draw in hulks from the many ancient battles that took place before the megastructure was completed, harvest museumworthy relics and other technologies from them, and convert the remainder to scrap. When you look out over the Yard, you'll doubtless see what looks like a number of beached ships - these are hulks that certain inmate groups have opted not to smelt in favor of constructing their own purpose-built shelters. We're alright with that! Don't bother reporting it. It creates a sense of community within the Yard and encourages inmate cooperation. Our end of the facility is mostly invisible to the inmates; the only part of the structure they routinely see is the Canopy (where their oxygen is produced and from which simulated weather, night, and cloud conditions are emitted) and the Artificial Sun and Moon, where The Warden's office is located. What's this about a Yard? The Yard is the largest portion of the facility, and has several noteworthy regions. Note the toothlike protrusions from the periphery of the Yard; these are areas of active building by our Build Bots. The exception is Effective North - that region is where our beam tether tows the hulks that we process here. The massive, ziggurat-like structure in pink is the Foundry, staffed and operated by an isolationist gang of inmates who simply call themselves The Founders. They gave us concerns when they began emerging as an inmate interest group, but have proven to produce the materials requested from the Foundry itself. Therefore, we have no complaints. The dark channel through the center of the Yard is a secondary source of oxygen and pleasing environment for the inmates, the Gully. Shortly after the bend, the Gully is densely forested. We are attempting to locate the source of the seeds that seem to continually take root there, but as yet have been unsuccessful. In red, orange, yellow, and green are the various inmate Villages. While The Founders are permitted to make their lodgings in the Foundry, all other inmates live within these Villages. Two inmate interest groups also meet within these Villages, The Toolmen and The Staff. *Red Village is also where waste treatment facilities and facility bulk goods production are located, and where inmates who prove themselves to be irreconcilably incapable of reform often find their domicile. Red Village is largely temporary housing, and almost entirely cut off from the rest of the Yard. The exterior areas of Red Village are solitary confinement cells, walled in one-way duraplas. Outsiders look in on the worst offenders of the facility, serving as something of an example to the other inmates. *Orange Village is the largest concentration of permanent housing, and where most inmates furnish their permanent cells. A tram runs from Orange Village through the Yard to the Foundry; it once continued into the Foundry but time has changed that. *Yellow Village is reserved for inmates who have few violations of security, and is also permanent housing. It is the closest Village to the Infirmary, Recreational Center, Mess, and Commissary, the region immediately south of it. *Green Village has very few permanent residents and is typically a reward for very, very good behavior. It can be seen as something of a resort. Of course, lodgings in Green Village are nothing like what we have in Blue or Violet! Southeast of the Foundry are a series of repurposed hulks that an inmate interest group, The Toolmen, have converted into houses of drinking and gambling. We permit this, as mentioned before. North of the Foundry is the Scrapyard, where hulks' hull components are pulled to and further cut into sections manageable within the Foundry. We are uncertain where The Vandals are lurking, but we can safely say they have yet to find a way into our portion of the facility and likely never will. You keep mentioning inmate interest groups. Should I be worried? No! These groups lobby for inmate interests only and have no ability to worry you as an employee or human in any way. While it is your job to learn about them, you don't have to care about them one bit! Category:About Category:CCS Corporate